VFA-49 Ghosthawks
About The VFA-49 is a fictional virtual squadron in YS Flight. They are primarily a naval, western based squadron that specializes in next generation warfare. The 49th explores the extensive capabilities of advanced weaponry and aircraft with its 5th generation fighters and 2018+ era setting. The 49th is one of the premiere YS Flight Squadrons and is commonly known as the rival to the CVW-171. History Beginnings - 2007-2008 (Buck Era) The VFA-49 Ghost Hawks first began as a special division of RPFS/RPFW, conceived by BuckNasty and Stormpilot of the YSP 1 era. A disagreement between BuckNasty and Zeus resulted in breaking away from RPFS/RPFW and becoming its own virtual squadron. Soon, conflict arose between the 49th and the 241st after Buck's unprovoked attack on the Shadow Hunters. This war, and souring relations with the CVW-171 (mainly over the unfair performance of the 49th planes and other issues) resulted in many problems for the VFA-49 leadership. As the 49th continued to suffer losses to the 171st and 241st, and the leaders' mounting personal problems, BuckNasty and Stormpilot decided to leave YSFlight, with Buck resigning his command and shutting down the squadron. His last act as CO was entrusting the future of the Ghost Hawks to one of his officers. Intermediary - Summer, 2008 (Air Wing Era) A group of former 49th pilots, led by Cobra and others, took it upon themselves to try to revive the Ghost Hawks shortly after Buck's departure. They organized into an Air wing, focusing on using land based aircraft with stock dats (like the F-16C). Although partially successful, creating a momentum proved difficult and they could not get their footing in the community. The Air Wing's existence was unknown to the officer Buck placed in charge, as he had chosen to take a 6 month break before returning to YSFlight. Revival, Part One - Fall, 2008-2009 (Beginning of Modern Ghost Hawks Era) Returning from his break, Chansolo (now known as Vic Viper) began his role as Commander of the VFA-49 Ghost Hawks. In the beginning he sought to follow in Buck's footsteps and vision for the squadron, which led to immediate conflict with the 171st. Many skirmishes of varying degree took place across many servers, and debates raged on YSPilots on the hyper-performance of 49th aircraft. This period of turmoil culminated in a second war with the 171st, initiated by Chansolo. A few major battles took place, and no official victor was ever declared after a declaration of ceasefire. In retrospect, the end result favored the 171st, as they scored many wins against the 49th during the brief conflict. Following this, the 49th retreated briefly into the shadows only to come back the next year. Revival, Part Two - Early, 2009-2011 (Beginning of Modern Ghost Hawks Era, cont.) Lessons learned, Vic Viper (formerly Chansolo) led the 49th on a period of reconstruction. Seeking to avoid conflict with other squadrons, the 49th now focused on internal structure and building itself up to become a larger, more stable presence in YSFlight. Albeit slowly, the official VFA-49 aircraft began to adopt stock performance, with reduced stealth compared to previous versions. During this time the 49th's popularity grew, and saw it's largest influx of new members. Such well known pilots as Ace Lord, Sanders, Maverick, Midnight Rambler, Flake, and later Waspe joined during this time. In the beginning of 2009, the 171st proposed an exhibition match with the 49th, in a controlled environment, akin to YSP WW3. The 49th accepted and on March 29th emerged victorious from the match. No further exhibition matches between the two squadrons have taken place to date. As participation in YSFlight in general began to wane, the 49th continued their policy of internal building, and stayed active without engaging in any major conflicts. However, from time to time there was differences on YSPilots between 49th pilots and other members of the community, but it never amounted to anything major. Activity within the squad waned a bit during the end of this time as well, with many pilots having major obligations outside the 49th. Some time of dormancy followed, where different key members of the 49th occupied the leadership role until the Present Era. Rebirth, Part One - 2012-2013 (Beginning of Present Era) Returning from his obligations, Vic Viper once again became CO of the Ghost Hawks. Picking up where they left off, the 49th continued to improve themselves, working mostly in the dark, on structure and projects designed to bring the squad into a new era of YSFlight. During this time a huge revamp of their aircraft and bases began to take place, with many of it's members working hard to contribute. In the later half of 2013, the famed Darkness of Enigma, considered to be one of the best modders in the game, lent his talent in recreating many of the 49th's arsenal. This later led to his recruitment in the squadron, where he holds an officer position in his own right. The current VFA-49 Addon Pack contains the fruits of this hard labor and the collective inspiration of the entire squadron. Although some pilots have come and gone, the 49th has maintained a loyal and dedicated core of members throughout the Present Era. Unfortunately, at the very end of 2013, due to increasing personal responsibilities, Vic Viper was forced to step down permanently as CO of the Ghost Hawks. Rebirth, Part Two - 2014-2015 (Present Era) After Vic Viper's departure, the squad was left with minimal membership and was thought to be gone for good. However, the small remaining membership mainly including Stingx and VNAF ONE decided to keep the squad alive and began planning its return. The two began a massive rebranding campaign by restructuring the squad's organization and picking back up on the in-progress fleet. The campaign included the need for a new home base map, a new specific fleet to fit the squadron personality, a new carrier, and many other things to reset the VFA-49's place in YS. The present era represents what the VFA-49's image will be for the next few years, presenting a promotional outlook to the YS Flight community under the new leadership of VNAF ONE. The 49th now looks to develop the next generation of pilots to lead the squadron in its large future role in YSFlight that will last for many years to come. Fleet Home Organization '''Leadership''' Commanding Officer - [[VNAF ONE]] Executive Officer - [[VicViper]] Training Officer - [[OfficerFlake]] '''Divisions''' Division 1 NightCobras -Vic Viper -NightRaven Division 2 BlackFalcons -Officer Flake Division 3 FireBallers -Ace Lord Division 4 EagleEyes -Darkness of Enigma Gallery